A changed Hermoine Granger
by ilovesinging95
Summary: What happened last summer that changer Hermoine Granger so much? read and find out ! set in 7.th year first story so be nice!
1. the begining of a new Hermoine

I ran and ran and ran untill my feet couldn't run anymore. Who did he think he was leading me on like that saying „ I love you" when he was realy keeping me on the hook while he screwed around. I ran into my room and picked up my razor and cut once,twice on my right wrist and then my left one. I cleaned up the blood and logged onto my computer. Who does he think I am. Why does he keep sending me messages and calling me and texting me when realy I want nothing to do with him. And realy with my best friend. Well at least I know now who my true friends are. Well better head of to bed. Big day ahead of me tomrrow waking up early to catch the train.

I woke up early and took a shower. I have my own floor in my house. Yeah I live in a realy realy big house in London. Well it's more like a estate but Harry or Ron don't know about that and the but Harry or Ron don't know about that and they don't have to. Ya know money doesn't buy you happiness. Well enough of that. I finished putting on my make-up which consisted of foundation,black eyeliner,black eyeshadow and black mascara. Then I put on my black skinny jeans with my purple strapless top and yellow converse and my black slip on. I put my nearly jet black hair into a high ponytail and walked downstairs. I grabbed an apple and some toast and went back upstairs to finish packing my stuff. A lot of things have changed this summer. Like I got a boyfriend but he wasn't faithfull as I found him fucking my best friend. I changed a lot this year. My boobs went from being a A cup to a full D cup. I got a lot curvier and I dyed my hair nearly jet black and put some pink highlights with it. Won't the boys be in for a suprise when I walk onto King's Cross later this morning. Oh that remindes me. I have to get my Head Girl badge ready as well as my robe and the gifts I got for the boys.

When I walked onto King's Cross the world stopped. Every boy there stopped what they were previously doing and looked at me. I smirked and walked to Harry,Ron,Ginny and the twins.

„whoa ΄Moine is that realy you" Ron said as his jaw dropped.  
„Yeah Ronald is me. This summer mother nature desided to be nice to me as you can see." I said laughing. Just then I felt something behind me and slammed him straight into the ground as self defense. Did I mention that I took self defense classes this summer? Oh well must have slipped my mind. When I heard a groan I looked down at who I slammed into the ground. There was in all his glory Draco Malfoy himself. He looked furios and was ready to hit me when he realised who I was.  
"So Mudblood Granger got hot over the summer. What is that? Is that a navel piercing and a tattoo I see? And a thong. Who would have thought Hermoine Granger the prude would ever wear a thong or get a tattoo?" he said a bit suspisious.  
Oh shit. He wasn't supposed to see that yet.  
"Well hello to you to Malfoy. And yes for your information I grew a bit this summer and yes I have a tattoo of my ex-boyfriend's name. And yes I have a navel piercing and I'm wearing a thong. Want to know something else huh Malfoy? I have a tattoo of a lion's paw on each of my boobs and small cartoon wings on my back and a heart on my neck. So I guess I'll see you later bitch." I said as I turned to the train to find a booth with the boys trailing behind me.  
"So 'Moine what exacly happened to you this summer? You look realy diffrent from last year." Harry said dumbfounded.


	2. On the train

„Oh so now you want to know what happened to me this summer? Well maybe if you would have called or sent an owl maybe you'd know Harry" I said realy anoyed. "First of my 'boyfriend' cheated on me with who I thought was my best friend. Then I was raped by his best friend and now I'm excepting his child and of course my ex thought I was cheating on m his child and of course my ex thought I was cheating on him and broke up with me. Then I got the tattoos and the piercings. I dyed my hair nearly black and put pink highlights. I met the boys in My Chemical Romance and I went on tour with them and met my ex again with my ex best friend and Gerard called security and had them thrown out of the concert but I was hurt and took my razor and slit my wrists as you can maybe see on my wrists. But you wouldn't know since you never kept contact this summer Harry since you were too busy with Cho. And you too Ron. You were obviously too busy with Lavender or Parkinson or whoever you were fucking this summer. You know what guys? I'm late for the Heads meeting so goodbye. Don't talk to me in school don't try to contact me after this I really hate you guys now. Goodbye Ginny. I'll talk to you later when you're not around your stupid brother and 'the chosen one'" I said as I walked out of the booth and walked to the front of the train into the Head's booth.  
"Well the mud blood has decided to grace us with her presence. And a really hot mud blood that is. Wow Weaselette got hot over the summer. Is that a tattoo and a belly button ring? "  
"Well always as fun to see you Malfoy and hello Blaise." I said as I walked into the Heads booth with Ginny trailing behind me. Well Ginny was still my best friend even though I wasn't talking to the boys. She always stood by me and got over her school girl crush on Harry a long time ago and had a crush on Blaise. I, myself, thought Blaise is really hot but Draco is so smoking he makee all the girls swoon. And his muscles. Holy shit there rock hard. His eight-pack was so hard and his bieseps my oh wow I really need to stop fantasizing about Draco Malfoy the Deatheater!  
"So Granger why won't you come a bit closer to me so I can see those tattoos of yours better." Draco said as I moved closer to him and sat on his lap. "Hey Blaise why won't you take Weaselette into the prefects booth so you can talk while Hermoine and I talk about what we're going to do as Heads this year."Draco said as Blaise nodded and led Ginny into the booth next to ours. I smirked at Draco as I leaned closer to him so the saw my boob tattoos and he had a really good view of my boobs and by the look on his face he was really enjoying that and I felt something hard under my ass.  
"Someone's getting a bit exited I feel. You know you won't get any of this" I said as he checked me out as his face was buried in my cleavage, "until tonight where we'll be alone in a soundproof bedroom in the Head dorms" I continued as his lips crashed onto mine in a heated passionate kiss and as the train got closer to Hogwarts the kiss became more and more heated and we lay there in maybe the most heated make-out session Hogwarts has ever and will ever see in a very long time.  
As the train came to a stop I went to my bag to change into my uniform Draco's eyes winded and the bulge in his pants grew bigger as I took of my slip on so he saw my cartoon wings really well. As I removed my top he attacked me and I pushed him off as I put on my blouse which changed a lot since last year. It had become more fit and hugged my curves and my skirt that used to stop right above my knee now stopped mid-thigh. The train came to a stop and we ran into Blaise and Ginny on our way back and got into a carriage together and then walked into Dumbeldores office and told him Ginny and I wanted to get resorted at the Welcoming feast and he allowed that and we walked from his office and all I can say right now is that Hogwarts is in for a surprise this year.

**That's chapter 2 and if you want more review.  
What will happen in the next chapter? well your just gonna have to read and review.**

**-Ilovesinging95**


	3. Drama begings

"Welcome everyone to a new school year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore started his speech and I laid my head on Ginny's shoulder as Dumbledore called us up to get resorted. All of Hogwarts gasped as me and Ginny stood up and walked up to Dumbledore and as soon as the Sorting hat was set on my head it yelled Slytherin and I ran over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside Draco and Blaise. Shortly after me Ginny ran to the table and next to Blaise.  
" And now our Heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. " Dumbledore said as Draco and I ran to our table below the teacher table. As we sat down I leaned over to Draco and gave him a big passionate kiss and again Hogwarts gasped. I just smiled and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden Ron and Harry stood up yelling at Draco.  
"How dare you touch her you deatheater. "Ron yelled  
"'Mione get away from him right now" Harry yelled.  
"You boys know what? I've had enough of you guys meddling with my life. Let me life my life and I'll let you live yours. And fyi he wasn't the one that got me pregnant. It was my ex's best friend who I caught with my best friend. And who was that now? Oh yes it was Dean Thomas, best friend of Seamus Finnigan currently dating Lavender Brown. You hear that Thomas? Your going to be a daddy in about 1-2 weeks." I yelled and ran out of the Great Hall with Draco running after me and Dumbledore after him.  
"miss Granger are you okay? Well lets get to the Head dorms. Follow me this way please" Dumbledore said as we started walking to our common room. When we got there Dumbledore told us the password and left. We went into the common room and wow it was gorgeous. I was about to leave to go to find my bedroom when I was grabbed by the wrist and pulled into a passionate kiss by Draco.  
" Mia why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. And with Thomas's kid? Really Hermione? " he asked sadness filling the room.  
"well telling you on the train wasn't the best place. I'm going to give birth to this child whether you like it or not Malfoy" I spat and turned on my heel and walked into my room and slammed the door.

I fell onto my bed crying my eyes out. I decided to take a shower. As I was about to walk into the bathroom I heard the water go off so I decided against it. I waited until the water was off and went into the bathroom only dressed in a robe to find Draco with only a towel around his waist. He quickly turned and the towel had to fall off. I was about turn and go into my room again when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a really passionate kiss. I tried to push him away but his hold on me was too strong and if I tried to push away his grip only got stronger.

"Draco stop! I'm pregnant. My water could break at any minute now so please let me GO!" I yelled as pain stung in my lower belly and the pain got worse and the screaming got higher and all of a sudden Dumbledore ran into the common room with madam Pomfrey.  
" Get her to the bed right now so I can see how long it will be till the baby will come." She said as my pain increased. " Okay she's on her way. Hermione I need you to push when I tell you to okay" she said as I nodded. " Now puuuuuuuuush" she said as I yelled and soon baby's cry filled the room and soon I had my baby girl in my arms.  
" wow she's beautiful just like her mother" professor Dumbledore said as he leaned over to see my little baby girl.  
"thank you professor. Can you call Dean Thomas 'cause I think he want's to see his little baby girl" I said as I found myself falling into deep slumber.

**wow DRAMA right?  
Well there's a loot more on the way. untill next time  
**-**Ilovesinging95 bitches =D^^**


End file.
